The Future is Here?
by Numbah 175
Summary: When Numbah 2 shows off a new machine at a huge sleepover, everyone thinks its amazing. Yet when everyone there wakes up somewhere completely different, their not going to think it's so cool for long.  Disclaimer: I do not own KND. I wish I did. But I don
1. The sleepover

**Hello, KND fans on this Earth! This is my first KND fan fiction! (Streamers everywhere, balloons popping, and noisemakers turning) And now, (drum roll) The story!**

Abby stared at Hoagie. "Okay, you got us all here, now will you PLEASE tell Numbah 5 what you called us for?"

Numbah's 1 through 5 were lying around in a circle on their sleeping bags. Hoagie had called them together for an emergency sleepover. He said he had wanted to show them something, but Abby was wondering whether he had anything to show them at all. She had had plans for some candy- hunting that night, and canceled it because Numbah 2 INSISTED that she join them.

"Not yet, Numbah 5, not everyone's gotten here!" said Numbah 2.

"What do you mean, not everyone's gotten hear!" Exclaimed Numbah 1." I didn't even give you permission to throw a sleepover anyway! Just you did you invite?"

"_Oh, just wait until they get here. I think you'll change you're mind soon enough."_ Thought Numbah 2.

"Just hold your horses, they'll be here in a second!" Strange enough, Numbah 1's doorbell rang at that exact moment. "That's them! Kuki, can you get the door for me?"

"Okay!" Numbah 3 said. She got up from her place in the circle and ran down to the door.

Not long after she left, she came right back up again. And coming along with her were some people they didn't even expect to be on their PLANET right then.

Numbah 1 jumped up. "What- Why are- How did you- Can someone tell me what's going on!" he said, finally being able to make a complete sentence. You could here the others trying to hold back their laughter at Numbah 1's surprise.

Standing in front of him was Numbah 362, Numbah 86, Numbah 60, Numbah 83, Numbah 84, Numbah 23, and Numbah 35, all of them carrying sleepover stuff and wondering what in the world was going on!

" Great! I was starting to think you guys weren't gonna show!" Numbah 2 said, making the circle wider so they could lay their stuff down.

"Numbah 362, what are you doing here!" Numbah 1 asked.

"Numbah 2 said he had something that he need to show me, and to get over to Sector V as fast as I could, with stuff for a sleepover. And please, Nigel, call me Rachel. It's not like this is one of your many mission reports!" She said.

"All right, all right, can I have your attention please! Could everyone please place their sleeping bags in the circle?" Hoagie said.

" Are you gonna finally tell us what the crud it is you got us all together for?" Numbah 4 yelled. You could tell he was NOT having fun.

"YEAH, Hoagie Gilligan, you better 'ave a good explanation for this!" Numbah 86 screamed. What were they thinking, inviting her to a STOOPID sleepover! It's not like she was really good friends with any of them anyway! Well, except for Numbah 3, and that was only because they both loved Rainbow Monkeys.

"If you just get into circle, I promise all you're questions will be answered." Hoagie seemed to take their confusion very calmly.

Once they had all gotten into the circle, Hoagie stood up and said,

"Okay, first of all, yes, there is a reason I called all of you here. You see, I've created something that could very well change the future of the Kids Next Door forever."

He then walked out of the room and came back in pulling something huge in this little red wagon. He placed it in the center of the circle. It was a large object, sort of shaped like a circle. But the weird thing was, even though it didn't look like there was anything inside, you couldn't put you're hand through it!

"What the crud is that!" Wally exclaimed. From the looks of it, he had said out loud what everyone was thinking.

"This, Wally, is the key to the future." Hoagie said.

"And exactly what kind of future is that!" Patton exclaimed. "What is that thing even supposed to do!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, my latest invention, the Time Viewer! When an operative places his or her DNA into the scanner," Hoagie demonstrated, "And inputs a certain date into the Time Calculator," he did that as well, "You'll be able to see into the time of you're choosing!" With those words, he flicked the switch, and the machine turned on.

**I warn you, I am a cliffy kind of person. Please review, and tell me what you think! Come on, it's the little blue thing on the bottom! Click it! Those who review will get cookies!**


	2. What they saw

**Hello, people that are reading my story! Now, as promised I have cookies!**

**MaxandFang101- a huge chocolate chip cookie! Don't Die! A new chapter is up!**

**6flapjacks- a sugar cookie! Thanks so much! I love it when people like my stories!**

**Mysterykid860- a peanut butter cookie! You people make me want to update!**

**And now, the story! **

There was a sudden burst of light, and everyone had to shield their eyes. When they were able to see, they saw Hoagie and Abby playing at the beach. Then, randomly, some knights in strange armor ran by, carrying a screaming Kuki.

Wally gave a start. This was the day that Kuki had gotten kidnapped the first time by King Sandy! He looked over at Kuki. She seemed amazed at what she was seeing.

"_How could this thing know what had happened on that day?" _She wondered. "_It wasn't there! I would remember seeing a giant circle thingy standing right next to me!"_

She wasn't the only one amazed. _"So THAT'S what happened on the day they went to the beach!" _Numbah 1 thought.

There was silence for a few moments while they watched the machine. Suddenly Numbah 35, or Bartie stood up.

"Wait a minute, what does this have to do with us!" he said. Numbah 23 immediately agreed with him, and it looks like the rest of the group did to.

"Because, when I looked into the future, and it showed important happenings that include all of you. So I figured it would be smart for all my friends, present and future, to see this machine first." Hoagie explained.

"Cool!" Lee said. He was a man of few words, and even then he was speechless.

From the looks of it, Sonya agreed completely with him.

"But wait just a second," Numbah 5 said." How do we know what you saw was the real future. I mean, couldn't the future change in an instant if someone makes the wrong choice?"

" There is a chance of that, but I designed this machine to give you only a rough glimpse of what the future will be like." Hoagie explained.

" The only thing that could change the future drastic enough that the Time Viewer would detect it would be something like, oh, I don't know, if Numbah 86 joined the Teen Ninjas."

The minute Fanny heard this, she went red with anger.

"I don't know what ye are thinking! I mean, ME, join the TEENS! Ye must have socks for brains if you think I would eva do that! Then again, ye are a boy, so I wouldn't expect anything more."

Patton and just about all the other boys automatically jumped up and started protesting.

"All RIGHT! Rachel yelled." Fanny, you do realize he was talking metaphorically, right? I mean, we all know that you would never join the Teens."

Fanny lowered her head, red in the face from either embarrassment or anger, no one could tell.

"All right, now what did you want to say, Hoagie?" Rachel said, turning the floor back to Numbah 2.

"Thank you, Rachel. Now AS I was saying, my machine will give you only a small glimpse of what the future will be. But…"

**Man, I am so evil! Muhahahaha! Ahem, now that I have that out of my system…**

**Those who review will get more cookies! Come on, I know you see the button! You can't resist clicking it! **

**This is Numbah 175, signing out!**


	3. Uh oh!

**Hello, those who read my story! If you're looking at your computer, and see this page, then welcome! Now to the cookies!**

**Numbah 8.0- M and M cookie! I like cliffhangers too, as you can see. : )**

**kukiwally4ev3r- a mint chocolate cookie! Something's going to happen, it will affect Wally and Kuki. **

**LeeLee-KND- a Christmas cookie! And three months early! There will be Lee and Sonya- ness. Believe me.**

**Savannahknd- a lemon cookie! You'll find out. Mwahahahahaha! **

**MaxandFang101, you already got a cookie! But, I'll give you a Reece's Piece cookie anyway.**

**Enjoy my story! **

"Thank you, Rachel. Now AS I was saying, my machine will give you only a small glimpse of what the future will be. But…" Hoagie stopped short, wondering if he should say the next part.

"Well, aren't you gonna say it? Numbah 5's been waiting for this!" Abby exclaimed. She decided if he didn't tell them what the problem was, she was gonna leave to go on that candy mission anyway. Missions were so much more fun with Henrietta back.

"Yeah, come one, Numbah 2! We've been waiting all noight for you to tell us!" Numbah 4 added. The others quickly added in their consents.

"Well," Began Numbah 2," The machine works great when looking into the past, but not so great when looking into the future. When I did it, I was knocked unconscious for an entire week. And once I woke up, I had a hard time remembering why I had conked out in the first place. It wasn't until I saw the Time Viewer that I remembered what was going on."

"So THAT"S what happened when you didn't come out of your room for a whole week!" Numbah 1 exclaimed. "We all thought you were working night and day on some invention, like with the hamster project."

Hoagie nodded. "So, that's one of the reasons you are here. Numbah 362, when you go back to Moonbase, could you bring the Time Viewer with you? I want the scientists there to do some further testing on it." She nodded her head back, saying she would do it.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, who wants to have some fun! The machine's not the only reason I had you come over!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Everyone agreed readily, and had fun the rest of the night, playing games, drinking soda, and talking and laughing like real friends.

Sometime later, everyone was feeling tired, so they decided to hit the sack. Lee hit the lights with his yo-yo. Immediately, Sonya gave a little shriek. Everyone laughed and snuggled in to go to sleep. Lee put his Glow-in-the-dark yo-yo in-between them so she would have some light.

Little did they know that when Sonya freaked out, she had knocked over a can of soda, which in turn spilled all over the Time Calculator.

With Hoagie's DNA still in the Time Viewer, it turned itself on. Unfortunately, no body could tell because 1, they were all asleep, and 2, Hoagie had put a sheet over it so it didn't give Sonya any nightmares.

With the soda spilled on the Time Calculator, the Time Viewer started to malfunction. The calculator started going crazy, overloading the whole machine.

Finally, when the numbers stopped spinning, this was all you could see.

**2032**

**Alright, fans of The Future is Here. Since this chapter was so short, I'm adding another one! Right now! Enjoy, people!**


	4. What just happened?

**Alright, before I start the next chapter, I'm going to give you a sneak peek!**

**(Checking around the house for anyone else)**

**Okay, the Time Viewer has… Aghh! (Tackled to the ground by the Spoiler Police)**

**Spoiler Police: You saw nothing!**

**Get out of my house!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

The next morning…

Sonya stretched and opened up her eyes. She was always the first one up in her sector. She didn't really know why, she just always was. Maybe it was the way everything seemed peaceful, before everyone got up and they started yet another mission.

Anyways, when Sonya sat up, she let out a scream that awoke everyone in the circle.

"Jeeze, Sonya, why did ya have to do that?" Lee mumbled. He couldn't really see, seeing as his eyes were still half- closed. Once he opened his eyes, he saw what she was screaming about. "So not cool," Lee mumbled.

Everyone had subconsciously leaped up into fighting positions, but, once actually awake, they all stood in awe at what they saw.

It looked like their tree house, only there were things that had been changed. But that wasn't that freaked them out the most.

Standing in a circle around the operatives were 12 kids all armed with weapons that belonged to the KND!

The kids looked familiar, but they couldn't remember who they were.

Numbah 1 looked at the girl in front of him. She had the same kind hair as Numbah 362, but had bright blue eyes. She wore a tiger striped t- shirt with blue jeans underneath, with no shoes on.

Suddenly, The girl spoke with a cold edge to her voice.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to tell me what you're doing in our tree house before I have you trussed up like a turkey and headed to the moon for decommissioning!

"You're tree house!" Nigel yelled. "This is our tree house, and you're trespassing!"

" Uh, I don't think so," the girl in front of Sonya said. "All we know is, last night it was just us, and when we wake up, there are 12 complete strangers in our tree!"

"What are you talking about! I am Numbah 1 of Sector V, and this is MY house that the tree is growing out of!" Nigel yelled. He was almost purple in the face from yelling so hard.

The girl in front of Numbah 1 looked confused. "Tell me what year it is." She asked.

"What kind of question is that! You should know it's 2010!" He exclaimed.

All the strange kids looked at them with astonishment. " That's not possible, because the year is 2032."

No one spoke for a while, just staring at each other. Finally, the girl in front of Numbah 1 spoke.

"Okay, it's clear that there is something seriously wrong going on here," She was cut off by the boy in front Numbah 4 saying, "Well, no duh! I mean, what was you're first clue!"

She glared at him, and he seemed to shut up immediately. _She must be the leader, _Numbah 362 thought, _A person like that doesn't shut up for just anybody._

"As I was saying," The girl continued, " But I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this. Maybe if you introduced yourselves?" She looked at Numbah 1 hopefully.

"Anything to keep the peace" Nigel muttered under his breath. He looked at Rachel. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Nothing would make me happier." She stepped forward and said,

There you go! 2 chapters for the price of 1! Now, you will review! You will review! By the way, get ready for some strange happenings! I mean, stranger than now.

Those who review will get a piece of pie this time!


	5. The first introductions,

**Hello People! Today, I have a special surprise for you. I have Wally with me!**

**Wally: Only because you tied me up and dragged me here!**

**Me: Stop complaining and I'll give you a piece of pie.**

**Wally: PIE! (Starts eating a piece of pie)**

**Me: Anyways, here's you pie!**

**Numbah 8.0- an apple pie! I love that people like my stories!**

**Fictionlover94- A cherry pie! I likey that you likey.**

**Littlemissfg- it's a lemon meringue pie! Believe me, there is much more to be discovered.**

**MaxandFang101- You already had 2 cookies, so here's a big hug!**

**6flapjacks- rubarb pie! I'm glad you like my internet cookies.**

**Enjoy my story! **

**She stepped forward and said.**

"I am Numbah 362, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door. My name is Rachel McKenzie."

When she said that last bit, all of the strange kids mouths dropped wide open. They all stared at the boy and girl who had been in front of Numbah's 362 and 1.

She stepped back and Numbah 86 stepped up and said,

"Numbah 86, Head of Decommissioning. My name is Fanny Fulbright."

"Numbah 60, The Head of Arctic Training Base. My name is Patton Drivolsky."

"Numbah 23, Incendiary Confectionary Munitions Agent of Sector K. My name is Virginia Sims."

"Numbah 35, Sooper-Stealthy Communications Officer for Moonbase. My name is Bartie Stork."

"Numbah 83, Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer of Sector W. My name is Sonya."

"Numbah 84, Tactical Yo-yo Specialist of Sector W. My name is Lee."

"Numbah 5, Steath Tactics Officer of Sector V. The name's Abby."

"Numbah 4, Hand to hand Combat Specialist of Sector V. My names Wallabee Beatles, but you'll call me Wally if ya don't wanna get whooped."

"Numbah 3, Diversionary Tactics Specialist and Nurse of Sector V. My name is Kuki Sanban."

"Numbah 2, 2x4 Technology Expert and Pilot of Sector V. My name is Hoagie P. Gilligan jr."

"Numbah 1, Leader of Sector V. My name is Nigel Uno."

With each introduction, the strange kid's eyes got wider and wider. They looked at each other in shock.

After a little while, the girl in front of Numbah 1 said, "Before we introduce ourselves, I have something that I think need to be said before we go any further."

She turned to Sector V and their teammates.

"Every one of you has a family relation to all of us." She gestured to her teammates. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, though…" She trailed off, looking as if deep in thought.

"Come on, what could happen?" Numbah 4 said. "Mostly likely you guys are our long lost cousins or something. What harm is there?"

"If you're sure…" She mumbled. Then she straitened up.

"I am Numbah 1771, Leader of Sector V. My name is Nichole Uno…" She trailed off, then quickly said," And my parents are Rachel McKenzie and Nigel Uno!"

**Ohh, things are getting weird! Now do you realize why I had those people at the sleepover? Don't worry, it will get less cliffy as time goes on.**

**Wally escaped, so I captured Hoagie!**

**Hoagie: You can't keep me hear! My friends will rescue me!**

**Me: Be quiet and have a piece of pie.**

**Hoagie: Pie! Wait a minute, this isn't a pie, just a pie crust!**

**Me: Sorry, Wally ate everything out of the inside.**

**Hoagie: This is mutiny!**

**Okay, so postings are going to slow down for a while because of huge writers block. And the fact I write my stories around 12:00 and 1:00 at night. **

**Don't worry, however, I will keep the story moving! Say bye Hoagie!**

**Hoagie: Please contact the KND and tell them I'm being held captive! The number is- (I stuff a pie in his face)**

**Bye Bye!**


	6. Get ready for Blushing!

** Hola, senors and senoritas! Now, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but to make it up, this chapter is extra long! For me, at least.**

**I also have more KND people! Lee and Sonya!**

**Lee: So not cool!**

**Sonya: I'm scared, Lee!**

**Calm down Sonya! You'll be realized once the people finish reading this chapter! And it's not dark or anything!**

**Okay, those who reviewed get cake this time!**

**GamEwizard2008- a chocolate cake! I know, right! It's everyone's favorite to write about, and they all do it differently.**

**Numbah 8.0- You get a hug, since you already got a cookie and a pie. You guessed correct, by the way! No fainting, but there is laughing! And lot's of blushing.**

**Littlemissfg- Another hug for a great reviewer! Thanks for the jellybeans! RANDOM FACT: did you know that jellybeans were President Ronald Reagan's favorite food?**

**The Super Skitty- A vanilla cake! I have no control over who Nigel marries! Or do I? (Evil grin on my face)**

**Inkdragon13- A marble cake! It's great that you're reading my story! **

**And now, back to the story!**

"WHAT!" Numbah 1 exclaimed. "There is no way I have kids! This is absurd! This is outrageous! You must have suffered from a bump on the head or something! There is no way that-"

Numbah 5 noticed that Numbah 362 didn't seem to have any objections to this proclamation, only blushed. _Hmmm, _She thought.

"Alright already! Let's just calm down. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this." Numbah 5 said. She glared at Numbah 2, who was laughing so hard he was almost on the floor. She turned to Nichole. "What's your theory?" She asked nicely, trying not to cause any more panic attacks.

"Well," Nichole started, "I think something might have happened to you that caused you to go from the past to the present, or from the present to the future for you. Did you have any machines that created a small loop in the time stream? If that malfunctioned, then that could have been what brought you to our time."

Numbah 86 got red in the face. "This is all YOUR fault!" She screamed to Numbah 2. "If you hadn't made that STOOPID machine, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Can we just get through introductions now! I want to get over this all at once." Numbah 1 said. Surprisingly, after that initial shock, he seemed to be taking the news rather well.

"Okay if you're sure…

The boy nest to Nichole stepped up. He had brown, sort of messed up hair and sunglasses covering up one of his blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a red stripe down the side and khaki shorts.

"I am Numbah 1414, Incendiary Confectionary Munitions Agent of Sector V. My name is Thomas Uno and my parents are Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie, and Nichole is my big sister."

If possible Rachel blushed even more at the thought that she'd be having two kids. She didn't even think she was going to be having kids in the future.

Another girl stepped up next to Thomas. She had cocoa- butter skin, long black hair, and piercing brown eyes. She also wore a bright blue one- shoulder t- shirt with a dark blue tank top underneath and red jeans.

"Numbah 235, Stealth Tactics officer of Sector V. The names Melody Gilligan, and the parents are Hoagie Gilligan and Abby Lincoln."

Numbah 2 went from laughing at Numbah's 362 and 1 to blushing himself. _A kid! And with Abby! _Sure, he had had a crush on her for a little while, but he didn't think it would go as far as marrying her!

A boy stood nest to Melody. He was very tan, but not as tan as Numbah 5 or Melody. He had bright blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He also wore and old jacket with a red shirt underneath and ratty old jeans.

"I'm Numbah 532, 2x4 Technology Expert for Sector V. My name's Bruce Gilligan, and my parents are also Abby Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan. Melody's my younger sister."

Abby blushed even more, but no one could see it with her hat covering her face. _Kids! With Hoagie! _Okay, he was nice, but she didn't think she would marry him!

Yet another girl came up next to Bruce. She had long blond hair, violet eyes, and a creamy smooth complexion. She also wore a bright green top with a small purple skirt underneath.

"I'm Numbah 5467, Nurse of Sector V. My name's Nancy Beatles, and my parents are Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban,"

If Numbah 4 had been drinking anything then, he would have spit it out all over the place. _KUKI! _He mentally screamed. Even though he obviously liked her, whenever he hears anything that has to do with feelings, his boyish mind automatically rejects it.

And another boy cam up to stand by Nancy. He had black spiky hair with green eyes and a pale complexion. He also wore an old blue hoodie and a pair of jean shorts.

" Numbah 5467, Diversionary Tactics Expert of Sector V. The name's also Thomas, but ya'll call me Tony if you don't want the beating of the century. My parents are also Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban, and I'm Nancy's younger brother."

Everyone started looking at Numbah 4 and Numbah 3 really weird, as if by saying with their eyes, _Now when exactly did all this happen!_

A girl came over and stood by Tony. Unlike the others, she had long, sort of curly hair that has both red and black strands of hair in it and brown eyes. She also wore an old pair of gloves, a loose t- shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

I'm Numbah 475, Research Scientist for Sector V. My name's Rosa Drivolsky, and my parent's names are Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drivolsky"

Numbah 86's face went red, whether from anger or embarrassment, no one could tell. Inside her mind, she was yelling, _How did this happen! How did this happen! It was supposed to be a simple sleepover! Now I find out that I'm gonna be marring Patton!_

A boy, very familiar to Patton, stood up from where he was sitting and came over. He had hair with both red and black in it, just like Numbah 475s. He had bright blue eyes and wore the clothes a lot like Patton's, only without the hat and gloves, and he wore a green t- shirt instead of the green jacket.

" I'm Numbah 574, Pilot for Sector V. My name's Zach Drivolsky, and my parent's are also Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drivolsky. I'm also Rosa's big brother." He ended, going back to where he had been sitting down.

Patton was going as white as a sheet, thinking about what his future would be like married to Fanny. I mean, sure, he had a crush on her, but he thought that was all it would be. Somehow he couldn't figure out how kids fit into his plans.

Another girl, looking younger than the others, stood up. She had shoulder- length yellow hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a blue t- shirt with a pair of black jeans and bare feet. Her shirt had a mike and a guitar on it, saying "The beat of your own drum"

"I am Numbah 175, Hand to Hand Combat Specialist of Sector V. My names Bethany, and my parents are Lee and Sonya."

Sonya instantly blushed, trying to hide it with her hands, but failing miserably. She just couldn't contemplate what life would be like having Lee has her husband. She heard a smack, and someone muttering to self. When she looked over, she saw Lee, rubbing his eye from where he was unable to grab the yo-yo, making him hit himself in the eye.

A boy walked over, looking about the same age as Bethany. He had curly black hair that sort-of covered his brown eyes. He also wore a blue t- shirt and black jeans with old tennis shoes. He had a yo-yo in his hands, much to Lee's surprise.

"Numbah 571, Tactical Yo-yo Specialist of Sector V. My name's Kory, and my parent's name's are Lee and Sonya as well. I'm Bethany's twin." He said, all while messing with that yo-yo in his hands.

Instantly Lee's mind raced. _Twins with Sonya! That can't be true. _Yet the evidence was right in front of him.

A girl stepped up to the front, the last girl by the looks of it. She had blond hair and hazel eyes. She wore a green t- shirt and a pair of blue jeans with an embroidered rose on one pocket.

I am Numbah 883, Soda, Snacks and Treats officer for Sector V. My name's Naomi Stork, and my parents are Virginia Sims and Bartie Stork."

Bartie and Virginia blushed and looked at each other. Out of all the others, however, they seemed to take it the best. All that was going through in Bartie's mind was, _Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! Me, Virginia, kids! Those just don't add up!_

One more person stepped up. He had short black hair and bronze eyes. He also wore a green zip-up sweatshirt with a black top underneath and blue shorts with a green stripe down the side.

"I'm Numbah 448, 2x4 Weapons Assembler for Sector V. My name's Miguel Stork, and my parent's are Bartie Stork and Virginia Sims. And, as you can probably guess, I'm Naomi's older brother."

Bartie and Virginia seemed to blush even more to that last statement. Virginia's mind was in a state of panic.

"Now comes the question," Nichole said. "What are we going to do?"

**Now, how's that for a twist! And how did Numbah 2 know which people to invite to the sleepover? Is it a coincidence, or is it much more? I give you these questions to ponder as I write the next chapter! So, Lee and Sonya, what do you think?**

**(Look over at Lee and Sonya, they have fainted on top of each other.) **

**Wow, did not expect that. Anyways, I still have cake for my faithful reviewers!**


	7. What do we do now?

**Okay, I got some weird comments on my last chapter about all the twin groups. Looking over it, I saw that it was ridiculous. I mean, it's a huge improbability that a large amount of twins would be together like that, and by parents who are friends in the past, that it would have to be on purpose. And since I couldn't find a purpose, I fixed the chapter and re- posted it! Enjoy my fixes, and please tell me if it makes more sense.**

**And now, the story!**

"Okay, is it just Numbah 5, or is it weird that you are all around the same age, and you're all the kids for the exact people that came to the sleepover? I mean, that can't be a coincidence." Numbah 5 finished. She looked over and saw Numbah 2 cringing at something she had said. _Hmmmm…_

"Actually, believe it or not, it was." Nichole said. "The KND assigned us to the sector closest to where we all live. It's almost as if someone planned it this way."

"But, maybe someone did!" Bethany said. "Maybe, just maybe, there is someone behind the scenes, controlling what we say and do for their own personal entertainment!"

They thought about it, and all at the same time said "Nah!"

"Anyways, back on subject." Nichole said. "Was there anything with close proximity that could have done this?"

"Maybe my Time Viewer was what did it! It's a machine that I invented that can let you see into any time that you wish. I don't see how it could have malfunctioned like that." He added, seeing that the future Sector V was confused.

"Well," said Bruce, "Since it's through the machine that you got here, maybe it's through the machine that you get back! Though, we'll need to know what the problem was, so that we can make it happen again, yet control where it lands."

"Great idea, Bruce." Nichole said. "Bruce, Miguel, start working on it right away."

"You too, Numbah 2. You're the one that built the machine. I'm sure you can figure it out." Numbah 362 added.

"Sure." "All right." Bruce, Miguel, and Numbah 2 headed towards the lab.

" Melody, why don't you show all the girls where they can sleep tonight. Tony, you do the same for the boys. Bethany and Thomas, can I talk to you in private?" They nodded yes.

"All right then. Everyone else, please go with Melody and Tony. Now if you'll excuse me," She beckoned to Bethany and Thomas, and they went to the other side of the room, while everyone else went to go to the places they would be spending the night.

"Okay, we need to figure out how were going to keep the rest of the Kid's Next Door out of this. We also need to keep past away from the future, in case it might cause problems later on. Things like this don't normally go unannounced. Any suggestions?" Nichole said breathlessly.

"I suggest we tell MoonBase that Sector V is going on vacation. We've done a lot of missions recently, so the story will be viable." Bethany said.

"Also, the past should stay in the tree house. Our parents never come up here. No one would ever see them." Thomas added. Nichole nodded her consent, and they disbanded.

Back with the others, they were showing everyone the rooms where they would be staying. Apparently, since Sector V was so large, all the girls had one room, and all the boys had one room. The other rooms were dedicated to something specific, like the lab (Numbah 2's room) and the training room (Numbah 4's room).

Eventually, they decided that they were going to try and put all the girls in one room and all the boys in another room, present and future. Since all their sleepover stuff was transported with them, they had everything that they needed.

Back in the lab, Numbah 2 was noticing something strange. The things that they were working on were highly explosive, yet when something blew up in their faces, they didn't react to it.

Even stranger, they didn't seem to have any effects from the explosion. Explosions that should have taken a normal person's face off, they didn't even have a scratch from.

After a long and very exciting day, the kids all decided to go to bed. However, that didn't mean they were going to sleep.

In both the girl's room and the boy's room, the biggest sleepovers of the year were happening.

In the girl's room, they had all their sleeping bags arranged in a circle with their heads in the middle, playing a game of Truth or Dare.

"All right, Numbah 5, Truth or Dare?" Numbah 86 said, with a bit of an evil smirk on her face.

"Numbah 5 picks Truth." She said, a little wary from the look on Fanny's face.

"All right! Do you think that Numbah 2 is cute, or is that gonna happen later on?" Numbah 86 said, the evil smirk getting bigger.

"What! Numbah 5 isn't gonna say that! She picks Dare." Numbah 5 yelled.

"Alright. I dare you to take this camera," Numbah 86 held up a camera, "Go into the boy's room, and with Melody to help you, I dare you to plant the camera in a place where it will film the boys the entire night."

"Ohh…" Numbah 5 groaned as she and Melody crept down to the boy's room. As silent as possible, they crept in and hid the camera in a place where it was hidden, but the lens hit exactly where the boy's sleeping bags were.

They were fixing the lens when they heard the boys coming back to the room Numbah 5 quickly dashed behind something, but Melody was still trying to fix the lens. She finished 3 seconds before the boys got into the room. Numbah 5 almost couldn't watch, but she was glad she did.

Seconds before the boys entered the room, she seemed to just vanish out of sight!

Numbah 4 walked to his sleeping bag, and pulled out a comic. "See! I told you it was still there!" He walked out of the room quickly, as if in a hurry.

Abby walked out after he left, trying to find Melody. "Where are you, girl?" She whispered, incase the boys were still in ear- shot.

Out from between the bookcase and the wall came Melody. Abby stared at her in disbelief. There were only 3 inches of space in-between there! Even she couldn't squeeze into there, and she was the best spy in the KND.

"We better get back to the girls, and quick!" Melody said in a hurry. "I already have the camera hooked up, and the boys could be back any minute!"

Numbah 5 and Melody ran down to the girls room, and joined the others in crowding around the computer someone had brought up. On the screen was the boys room, with all the boys entering it.

**This is going to get interesting for sure. If you want to hear about whet happens next, than please review! They give me an inspiration!**


	8. strange happenings

**Hi Hi! Numbah 175 is back, and with a new chapter to her story! And now, a reading of the future! Madame Margaret?**

_**You will read something very strange, and it will be important later on.**_

Thank, you Madame Margaret. Boys! (Numbah's 4 and 60 jump out, grab her arms, and drag her back to the Prison Base) I meant her!

Anyways, if you remember the last time I was here, Lee and Sonya fainted on the floor. They have recently woke up, tied to each other. Let's watch, shall we?

**Lee: Let us go, you creeper!**

**Sonya: Lee, I'm scared! It's r- r- really dark in here.**

**Me: You will be released when you tell me your most important secrets! Muahahahahaha! Or until you wiggle enough to get free.**

(Zoom through the camera, in the boys room)

Numbah's 2, 4, 1, 84, 35, and 60 walk into the room and flop onto their sleeping bags, while Bruce, Thomas, Kory, Zach, Tony, and Miguel slouched on the beanbag chairs that were strewn over the floor.

Numbah 2 gave a glance over to Miguel and Bruce and asked them, " So, there's something I've wanted to ask you guys,"

"If it had to do with you marrying Numbah 5, I don't wanna hear it." Numbah 60 said with a smirk.

"NO! Something strange happened while we were working in the lab." Numbah 2 glanced over at them. "While we were in the lab, some of the mixtures were kind of explosive,"

"So that's what I felt! I thought someone had brought a giant robot over to the tree house!" Numbah 4 exclaimed.

"AS I was saying…" Numbah 2 said, glaring at Numbah 4, "While working on the explosive chemicals, you guys didn't seem to be effected, even when one that should have blown the skin right off your face went off! It was like you were immune to the effects."

Bruce and Miguel looked at each other, kind of confused.

"I guess we never thought about it. Cause when you think about it, things do blow up a lot in the lab, but nothing really happens. I just thought the explosions were minor." Bruce said.

"Besides," Miguel said, "We all have are own little quirks around here. Thomas and Naomi, they can climb to almost anywhere, On a normal day, you can see those two hanging from the rafters by their knees."

"Nichole and Zach, they can practically get up to the speed of sound! All you see is an orange and a green blur, they go so fast! Which helps when Nichole gets mad at him for something!" Tony snickered.

"Tony and Bethany, they never run out of energy," Zach stated. "Those to are like the old Energizer bunny. They just keep going on and on and on and on. That's partially the reason Bethany got the job of Hand to Hand combat specialist, the job Tony wanted." Zach shot back at him.

"Melody and Rosa," Bruce began, "They're like the world's best spies! Every year, the villains hold a huge party to show off a huge something or other they've created just to keep those two contained! And they've never worked."

"However," Miguel said, "I think the strangest ones around here are Nancy and Kory. You put them in a situation, and they get out, doing what needed to be done, yet completely unscathed, and sometimes not even knowing what had happened. It gets really weird when it comes to battles."

Miguel turned to Kory. "Kory, who did we fight last week?"

"How should I know?" He replied.

"See what I mean! No memories whatsoever! It's like their minds go completely blank!" Miguel exclaimed.

"Do any of you know how you became like this?" Numbah 35 asked.

"Nope!" They all said at once. "Cool." Numbah 84 said, playing with his yo-yo.

"So what do ya wanna do now?" Numbah 4 said. "Now that the talk of superpowers has passed."

"So, are any of the villains still doing evil? I'd love to see the looks on their faces if we came in and kicked their butts." Numbah 60 said.

"Pretty much all the villains you guys fought have retired to the old home for villains. The villains we fight these days have the same names, but are different people. But, there's no Father. He went to his beach home in some remote island. He has a cloaking device on it, so we can't tell where it is. For all we know, he could be dead, and we're doing all this for nothing." Thomas stated.

They all sat around for a while, thinking, when Numbah 35 said, "Want to go spy on the girls?"

Getting mainly good replies, he got up, got a camera out of his backpack, and started walking down the hallway. He came back. "I don't know where the girl's room is."

**So, what do you people like of that story? Looks like Madame Margaret was right! Oh, and by the way, Lee and Sonya figured out how to escape. (Motion to the empty ropes behind me)**

Anyways, I won't be able to post for a while. I'm going to Kentuky! Without my stories. So, read this one over and over until you have it memorized!

**Just go and click the button on the bottom of the page. You know you want to. Go, on, click it! It's the little button that says, Review!**


	9. Fake confessions partially

**Hey guys! I'm back from Kentucky! And with a new chapter! I hope you people enjoy it! **

(Zoom back to the girl's room)

"The nerve!" Numbah 86 shouted while Melody hid the computer, secretly putting the camera on record.

"Okay everyone, gather round, cause Melody's got an idea." Everyone gathered near her.

"Okay I set the camera to record, so we can watch all the footage later. Now, the boys don't know that we know their plan, right? So, what Melody was thinking was that we could fake it the whole time their camera's in here, to get a good look at their faces!" Melody explained the whole plan.

A little while later, all the girls left but Melody, so that the boys could plant the camera. They all came back not long after, and Melody told them where the camera was, hidden in one of the books on the shelf.

They positioned them selves in front of it, and began their rehearsed act.

"Hey Numbah 86, it's your turn for Truth or Dare." Bethany said, giving a perfect innocent look. Numbah 86 was actually surprised. Bethany was so unlike Sonya or Lee. Bethany would have made an excellent spy back in her time.

"Alright, I pick truth." Numbah 86 said, felling a little embarrassed , because she knew what Bethany was going to ask.

"Okay! Do you like Numbah 60? And none of this 'of course, he's my friend!' nonsense, the real deal!" Bethany said, grinning sadistically.

"Man, Sonya, you're kid is nothing like you!" Numbah 5 said, with a little shock.

Numbah 86 made herself blush, and started to stammer. "What are you talking about! Just because I marry him in the future doesn't mean I absolutely have to fall in love him at the age of ten!" She outburst, trying to play it up.

"So, you're saying that you like Patton, but you're trying to keep it a secret from everybody, including him." Rosa said, getting strange looks from those around the room.

"What? I've always been able to tell what people think, and my mom told me about a while ago." She told them while they were giving her even stranger looks.

"Well," Numbah 86 blushed, debating in her mind whether to go through with the plan or not. She took a deep breath, deciding to get it over with. _We better be getting some good stuff for the tape!_

"Well, those feelings must come later on because they're not happenin now!" She ended, lying down on her sleeping back with a huff.

Numbah 5 looked at her with a surprised look on her face. "Man, when you it let out, you really let it out." She shook her head.

"Well, since you decided to comment on that, you go next." Nichole said to her. Numbah 5 just grumbled a little, then agreed. "How about we all just do Truth from now on. It makes things so much easier."

"Alright, is there anyone you like? Since you were so eager to say something about Fanny." Nichole said with a smirk.

Inside, Numbah 5 complained. This was the same question she had been avoiding earlier!

"I'll give you a few hints. He's a pilot, and he thinks he's funny." She said, deviating from the script. There is no way she is going to say it out loud.

"Well, I guess that's the best we're going to get from you." Nichole said, sighing a little. "Okay, who's next? Remember, people from the present can only ask questions for those from the past, or the other way around."

"I've got a question for you, Bethany" Sonya spoke up. "Does Lee still have his yo-yo? In your time, at least."

"Sure does. Always keeps it in his pocket, but I don't see him take it out as often as he played with it as a kid. He's gotten busy. He actually gave his yo-yo from when he was a kid to Kory." Bethany answered coolly.

"Wow…" Sonya said, trying to think of a time when Lee was without his yo-yo. She wasn't surprised to find out she couldn't think of any.

"Okay, Sonya, since you asked a question, someone else gets to ask you a question." Numbah 362 told Sonya, a little smirk to her face. She knew what the script said, and couldn't wait to see the results.

"Okay, I've got a question." Nancy said. "Are you and Lee dating? You two act a lot like you are."

Numbah 83's face went as bright red as a firecracker. We knew that she was a bad actor, so she hadn't seen the script yet, and had no idea what was coming up.

"Well, I don't think we're exactly dating, or anything, I mean, we're still only 10, and it's kinda a teenager thing, and I don't think he likes me that much." Sonya stammered, her voice getting really soft at the end.

Everyone got really quiet, until they heard somebody say, "Awkward silence." Everyone turned and looked at Naomi, who shrugged her shoulders and said, "What?"

"Okay, Naomi, you're turn. When did Numbah 35 propose to Numbah 23?" Numbah 5 said, smirking at the thought of what they'd get on tape.

"Oh, it was so adorable. Numbah 35 took Numbah 23 out to go see a show. Then, during the show, he stops them, and proposes to my mom. Apparently, he had called the theater company earlier, and arranged for him to do that." Naomi sighed, thinking about her parent's engagement.

Everyone was too busy with the story to notice the intense blush on Numbah 23's cheeks. Everyone, that is, except for Numbah 83.

"Numbah 23 is there something wrong?" Numbah 83 asked, keeping her voice down so the camera wouldn't hear them.

"It's just so weird, hearing about my future before it's even happened, you know? I mean, you found out just this morning that you'll be marrying Numbah 84." Numbah 23 said, the red color on her cheeks dulling the slightest amount.

"I don't know why, it just doesn't surprise me." She replied, getting a little red in the face herself.

"Numbah 23! It's your line!" Nichole whispered to her, breaking the silence that had been ensuing.

Oh, right! Hey guys, do you see what I see?" She said, curiosity in her voice.

"What're you talking about?" Melody asked her, facing the opposite direction of the camera, so the boys wouldn't see the huge grin on her face.

"It almost looks like a camera… THOSE BOYS!" Fanny screeched, grabbing the camera off the shelf. "When I get my hands on them, they're going to wish they'd neva been born!" She stomped down the hallway, ranting about what she'd do to the boys the entire way.

Nancy picked up the camera from where Numbah 86 had thrown it, and said to the camera, "And that's why you never should spy on girls." She turned the camera off, and just in time, too.

The minute the camera turned off, the girls started laughing their heads off. "That was more fun than the time we convinced Tony that the adults were putting cauliflower in candy!" Rosa said, breathless. Of course, that got everybody laughing again.

"Hey guys! Let's watch and see what Fanny does to the guys!" Bethany said, pulling the computer out from it's hiding spot. They gathered around to watch the show.

**So, that's the chapter! I hope you people like it.**

**No people are here right now because I haven't had time to ask/ capture them yet. Review and tell me who you want! You can ask them any question you like.**

**I have the beginnings of a new story called Abby's mission. I will post it as soon as I can.**

**So for now, please review on this story! It makes writers happy when people like their stories! Then again, you guys probably know that.**


	10. Time to freak out!

Hola! I know I haven't posted in a while, but life has been incredibly busy. But I do have a new chapter, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!

So, just a recap, the girls recorded the boys, and found out the boys were going to record the girls. So the girls put on a little show and are freaking the boys out! Let's watch! Err... read!

(Zoom through the camera, to the boy's room)

What are we going to do! You know what Numbah 86 can do when she gets mad!" Nigel said, panicking.

"Hide the evidence, quick!" Tony stuffed the laptop into a bag, and stuffed it under one of the many beds. They all sat around the room, attempting to act normal, and failing miserably.

Fanny stomped into the room, a fit of rage upon her. She immediately turned to Patton and growled, "Where is it."

"Where's what?" Patton said, sweat dripping down his neck. He couldn't remember the last time he was this scared.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Where is the laptop that you were using to spy on us!" She screeched in his face.

"Um, um, Tony has it!" Patton said, cringing from the punch he knew she would give him.

Sure enough, she gave him a big punch to the arm and stalked over to Tony. He handed her the laptop without her even having to ask for it. She took the laptop, and stalked back to the girl's room, still shouting at them about how she would get revenge.

When she left, boys started popping out of the strangest places.

"Well, that was weird." Thomas said, hanging by his knees from the rafters.

"You can say that again." Numbah 1 said, coming out from under the bed.

"I thought she was going to bite are heads off!" Numbah 4 said, squirming out from between the dresser and the wall. "Remind me to never do anything like that, again." He plopped down on a beanbag chair next to Kory, who was playing with his yo-yo.

"I hate to make you guys feel worse, but I don't think that was so random." Kory said, throwing his yo-yo in the direction of the camera.

"What're you talking about! No one could get that mad without a reason to be." Bruce said, squirming out from underneath a chair.

Lee didn't say anything, just walked over to where Kory had thrown his yo-yo. "So not cool." He said, disconnecting the wires that controlled transmission, just to be safe.

(zoom back to the girl's room.)

The girls all collapsed on the ground, shaking from uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Okay, calm down guys. I can hear somebody stomping down the hall." They instantly quieted, listening to the thuds coming their way.

"It's Zach. I know it is. Nobody else can stomp like that." Nichole said, crouching by the door.

Zach stomped into the room, a look of fury on his face. "How could you record us!"

"How could YOU record us!" Nichole retorted, standing up. "Abby was dared to do it, so she had no choice. But you guys did because you had nothing better to do." She got right up in his face.

He didn't reply, just left the room in a huff, muttering something about revenge. The girls sat there for a little bit. Finally, Numbah 5 broke the tension.

"He definitely got that from Numbah 86." She said. All the girls burst out laughing again, falling into a big heap. After a while they got straitened out and cleaned up.

"So, is everything they said on that video true? About the weird abilities?" Numbah 23 asked, leaning on her pillow.

"Almost completely true. The boys exaggerated a bit when it came to Kory and I. The only thing we seem to suffer from is memory blanks." Nancy stated, sitting on a bed. "It only happens when there are times of stress, like when it comes to battles and things like that. I think the boys are just making it up."

"Do any of you know how you got this way?" Numbah 86 asked, lying down on the ground.

"Not really, but there are some theories. One of them is something happened to our parents years ago. The effects were then passed down to us. The KND scientists just love to study us. It's like we were the perfect science experiment." Melody stated, leaning against the bedpost.

"Well, you have to admit, it's pretty strange. None of the other operatives are like us." Bethany said, from her head to her waist hanging off the side of the bed.

"They mentioned something about the Delightfuls having kids. Are they in the KND?" Numbah 362 asked, thinking. _If what they're saying is true, then Father is going to become my uncle, and the Delightful children will become my cousins!_ She shuddered at the thought.

"Actually, Numbah 444, or Ralph, is my cousin and the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door." Nichole said. She hadn't moved from her spot near the door yet. Rosa pulled on her sleeve.

"Come on, it's not like the boys are still spying on us. I already checked the room for bugs or video cameras." Rosa said, pulling Nichole over to the rest of the group.

"So, are all the normal villains really still around? Numbah 5 would love to kick some Sticky Beard butt!" Numbah 5 leaned against the bed, a smirk on her face.

"Some of them. As Thomas said, the originals have retired, but new ones are in their place. The Tiolenator is the only original. He's actually become a good villain since the last time you've seen him." Nichole said, sitting down with everyone else.

"Some villains have the same name, but are different people. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are awful villains, even on their standards. They almost never fight anyone, and when they do, they always lose." Nancy laughed, falling on top of the bed.

"And we have some villains you guys have never heard of. The Magician, Headmaster, The Babysitter, Test Prep, they're all regular baddies for us." Bethany stated, still upside down.

"But some of the villains you guys fought are gone. As mentioned before, Father's disappeared. Mega Mom and Destructo Dad are living in a little beach home in California. No body wanted the Common Cold's job, so he destroyed all his equipment and got some medicine. He's actually a good person now. For an adult, I mean." Naomi said, vaulting from the bed onto a rafter hanging above.

Numbah's 3,5,23,83,85,and 362 looked at her. "What? I like it up here. Gives me a bird's eye view." She said, swinging her legs over the edge.

Numbah 362 shook her head, and turned to Nichole. "Is the Moonbase still there? How many Supreme leader have there been?" She wanted to know how long ago she had stepped down.

"Let me think, I'd guess about 9. Some of our leaders started really early, some didn't, some lasted until they were thirteen, some stepped down earlier. It's not a very regular system, not even in the past." Nichole got up, picked Bethany up by the feet, and deposited her on the ground, head first. Thankfully, she caught herself with her hands before hitting the ground with a loud, "Hey!"

"It's getting late, guys. We should be going to sleep." Nichole laid down on the bed, ignoring Bethany's protests. Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and did the same. Bethany stopped grumbling and turned out the lights, but not before giving Numbah 83 a glow stick she had.

They all went to bed, wondering what the next day would be like.

So, there you go! I hope that warrants your curiosity.

**Please review! It gives authors inspiration! I ask thee to review this story! Hey, that rhymed! **


	11. silly training chapter

**Hello, and welcome to the newest chapter of "The Future is Here?"**

**To everybody that has reviewed, I would like to say thank You! It's great that people are enjoying my stories, my writing. **

**I has been brought to my attention that I have been forgetting to comment to reviewers, and I want to apologize for that. Hopefully, by the next chapter, I will have enough reviews to do comments again.**

**Here is the chapter that you want!**

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! VILLIAN IN SIGHTS! The alarm blared, waking everyone up from their slumber. The past KND have been staying with the Future KND for about 2 weeks, and no one had attacked the tree house until today.

"Thomas! Status report!" Nichole stomped in, wearing a yellow shirt and red shorts as pjs.

"The Magician is attempting to break the defenses of the treehouse! He's almost here!" Thomas replied back, wearing an old pair of shorts and a ratty old t-shirt.

"We can take him!" Numbah 86 said, pounding her fist against her Rainbow monkey pjs. Nichole shook her head.

"No. I don't want any chance of the Magician recognizing you from his childhood. We'll take care of it." She pointed to her team, all ready to go.

"If you're sure, Nichole, we'll stay back." Numbah 362 herded everybody to a place where they could watch the fight, but not be seen.

It wasn't long before the Magician breached their defenses. A skinny man in a weird robe jumped through the window. He had a maniacal look in his eye, cackling like a mad person.

"I got you now, Kids Next Door! Soon, you will all be under the power of the Magician!" He screamed in an extremely raspy voice. Just by looking at him you could tell he was insane.

"Yeah, right. Everyone knows you just try to defeat us because kids will never go to your stupid magic show." Tony said, coming straight up to the Magician, who was a good foot taller.

The Magician cackled again, and raised his arms, acting like he was putting them under a spell. The others didn't do anything, just stood there. Eventually, Nichole got up in his face.

"Look, we don't have time for this craziness. So how about we just skip to the part where we kick you butt!" She said, pulling out an old fashioned S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and hitting him square in the face. He stumbled back and fell out of the window. Nichole turned around, smirked, and twirled the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in her fingers, like they did in the Western movies.

"He's just too easy. We don't even have to try." She said, gesturing for the past KND to join the others. "We just humor him. I think he's mentally retarded. He's even worse than Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb."

The entire group all went to the separate rooms to change, and then met in the kitchen to have breakfast.

"So, Numbah 2, Miguel, and Bruce, when do you think the machine will be finished?" Numbah 362 said, digging into a bowl of Rainbow Munchies cereal.

"It's hard to say. Whenever we seem to be getting really close to the right thing, it blows up in our faces. I think we might have it soon, though." Numbah 2 said, lounging against a chair.

"But there's also the problem of figuring out how the machine malfunctioned. It will take even longer to find that out." Miguel said, groaning.

"That's the thing! Once we fix the machine, we can look into the past to see what it was that cause such a problem. We cause the problem, set the time, and we're home free!" Hoagie said.

Melody stared at him. "Man, you must be my dad. That's the first thing I've heard you say that's even remotely cool." Everyone laughed while Numbah 2 glared at her.

"Anyways, I'd say it will take about 2 more weeks, if there are no more unexpected delays." Bruce finished for him. The rest of the team nodded and ate their breakfasts, talking to each other.

_Man, its like we're all just part of one sector,_ Abby thought to herself. _The past is combined with the future, and no ones batting an eyelash._

Abby looked at Numbah 2 talking loudly with Bruce, and Melody in a conversation with Rosa. She smiled. _If it weren't for the fact that these kids wouldn't exist without us going back to the past, it wouldn't be so bad staying here._

Numbah 2, Miguel, and Bruce finished their breakfast before everybody else, leaving to go back to the lab. Everyone else sat around, talking to everybody else. Eventually Nichole stood up.

"Hey, I'm going to go train. I think you guys should to. The Magician is one stupid villain, but a nastier one usually follows." She said, walking in the direction of the training room. The others followed her, not really having anything else to do.

They headed to the training room, which was filled with old adult devices. They all went around and turned them on, getting into fighting positions.

During training, Numbah 362 noticed different things that had been mentioned before. Nichole and Zach were speeding around, deactivating machines left and right. They got to the point where they were no more than blurs zooming around the room.

Bethany and Tony were just like Zach had said. They never stopped going. Unlike Nichole and Zach, who had to stop every once and a while to take a breather, they just kept on going, like the perfect fighting team. They were perfectly synchronized.

Abby committed their moves to memory, to teach them to future Kids Next Door agents. _Those sort of moves will come in handy someday. _Abby thought as she did a swift kick to the robot's head.

They continued training for a while, eventually stopping the robots and fighting each other. They were so caught up in their training, they didn't notice the explosion that sounded from the lab. Suddenly, Hoagie ran into the training room, his hair smoking.

"We did it! We did it! We recreated the formula!" Hoagie cried out, dancing around the training room. He picked Abby up and span her around, not realizing what he did. "After weeks, we cracked the formula!"

"You mean we can go home?" Kuki exclaimed, releasing Wally from a headlock. Hoagie finally noticed he was holding Abby and set her down, blushing.

"Well, the formula is done, but we still have to make the machine. Another week, at least." Hoagie said, still blushing. Abby smacked her forehead.

"You mean you came in here all exited for nothing?" Abby asked him, smacking him in the head with her hat.

"My bad?" Hoagie sheepishly said. All the others shook their heads and left the room as Miguel and Bruce ran in, all exited. They stopped short, looking at the empty room.

"What did we miss?" They asked, confusion in their faces. Hoagie shook his head.

I know, pretty much a useless chapter, but I needed a filler chapter. Something to break the tension, bring a little more humor into the story.

**I don't know when I'm going to be able to post the next chapter. But anyways, happy Thanksgiving! Go Black Friday crazy!**

I 3 you people! Wow, that sounded creepy. : )


	12. Guess who's back?

**Hey! Don't get mad, (dodges flying gum balls) I know I Haven't posted in a while, (jumps over some ice cream) but I'm back now!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been able to post the new chapter, but I've been busy with my Speech and Debate club. My captain had us doing research that was due the day after Christmas!**

**But, I do have a new chapter for you. If you remember, the boys talked about Father? Well, you might want to look back at that, because it's going to be important in this chapter.**

It was a little over one week since Bruce, Miguel, and Hoagie had cracked the formula, and the machine was almost finished. Only a few more things to figure out, and they could go back.

Everybody was asleep in the rooms. Everybody except for Bruce and Miguel.

"Bruce, hand me the wrench. I think I might have found the part that was wrong." Miguel motioned out with his hand. His entire head was inside the machine, trying to fix it. Bruce handed him the wrench and turned back to the blueprints.

"What are you guys doing? If you keep on working at night, you'll get too tired." Sonya walked into the lab, rubbing her eyes with her glow stick. She pulled Miguel's head out of the machine. "Go to bed. You can work on it in the morning."

"Fine. Man, you're acting like my mom." Miguel grumbled as he and Bruce walked out the door, Sonya following them sleepily. None of them saw the shadow that followed them silently.

The boys stopped at their door and turned to Sonya. "You can go to bed now. Good night." Sonya nodded and continued walking down the hallway. Bruce and Miguel waited for her to turn the corner before entering the room. Or at least, trying to enter the room.

Suddenly, two bags dropped from nowhere and completely covered Bruce and Miguel. They were pulled back violently, a rag dripping with chloroform dropped into each. An eerie smile showed in the darkness before giving away to night.

Sonya trudged her way to the room, getting more and more tired by the minute. A bump in the night made her jump. She turned around, peering into the dark.

"Is anybody there?" She walked forwards slowly, cautiously. Suddenly, the same thing that happened to Bruce and Miguel happened to Sonya, only with a little more screaming. Actually, a lot more screaming.

Lee jumped up in his bed, jolted out of his sleep. He grabbed his yo-yo and ran out the door, to the girl's room. When he got there, he saw Bethany and Melody at the door, looking at a piece of paper. Melody looked worried, while Bethany looked furious.

"What's going on? Did I here Sonya?" Kory ran up behind Lee, a yo-yo in hand just like Lee. "What's that?" He pointed to the note Bethany was holding. She trusted it to him, turning her head away.

The note read:

Hello, most hated members of the Kids Next Door. I have some of your operatives for hostage, and will only give them back through the surrender of the KND. Father.

"I can't believe him! If he thinks he can just kidnap Sonya, my own mother, then he's got another thing coming." Bethany punched her fist into her hand as all the other boys and girls gathered around the note.

"What do we do?" Virginia asked Naomi. "We didn't even know Father still existed. No body knows where he's hiding out."

"Actually, we do know where they are. A while ago, when Bethany and Tony were kidnapped by Headmaster," Tony interrupted Nichole.

"Hey, we weren't kidnapped! They just had temporary control over our location. We got out!" Tony stood by Bethany, who nodded her ascent.

"As I was saying, when Bethany and Tony were taken by Headmaster, we placed trackers on everybody's clothing, to avoid anything like that happening again. The trackers are in the lab."

Nichole and Miguel ran down to the lab, grabbed the trackers, and ran to the loading dock, where everybody was already.

Both Nichole and Numbah 1 got everybody's attention. "Okay! Since we have so many people here, then we'll take two S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. Past in one, present in the other."

Everybody filed into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S and took off, Hoagie and Zach piloting them.

In the past's S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Lee was pacing around in the minimal space there was. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Sonya out of his head. All he could think about was how she didn't like the dark.

Hoagie, Abby, Virginia, and Bartie were about as nervous as Lee, but they tried to keep it hidden.

In the present's S.C.A.M.P.E.R., Bethany and Kory were about to explode, they were so mad. No body messed with their family. Melody and Rosa had similar emotions going through them, but they knew their brothers could take care of themselves.

"The trackers lead to an island in the Indian ocean. Follow us." Nichole's voice was heard over an intercom in the pasts S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Hoagie nodded and swung around, following the others as they sped across the sky.

They flew in silence for a moment, thinking about what had happened. Nichole couldn't believe what had happened. Their worst fears had come to life. Father was alive, and he was going to find out about the whole Time viewer incident.

Slowly, an island came into view. "I can't believe we missed that! It's almost as big as Moon Base! You know, after they remodeled it." Kory's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Well, it looks like Father's expecting us. Let's roll!" Hoagie and Zach slowly and gently landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. Everybody streamed out, holding weapons of their choice, or in the case of Tony, Bethany, and Wally, holding hands out in front of them, ready to fight to the finish to get their friends back.

Everybody stared into the woods in the middle of the island. Signaling with their hands, both Nigel and Nichole ran into the forest, everybody following them.

**Well, that was interesting. Were you surprised? Probably not. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please send me reviews, even if their gentle corrections on my grammer. I know I'm not perfect.**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a great holiday. Let's celebrate Jesus' birth!**


	13. Father's back!

**Hola, Numbah 175 is back and has a new chapter! How's everybody been doing? Who got a bunch of snow? I know we hit a record high down here. **

**I don't know why, but I'm writing this at 12: 30 at night, to hopefully post in the morning. Sometimes my logic doesn't make sense to even me.**

The forest was what you would expect. It was pitch black, with strange shapes everywhere. Everybody was on their toes, swinging their weapons with flashlights taped to them.

"I can't see an end to it. Naomi, Thomas, see if you can climb up a tree and find if we're getting close." Nichole motioned upwards towards them. They both nodded their heads and jumped up, climbing up faster than the past Sector V thought possible.

Naomi was the first down. "We're getting closer, but it's going to take a while."

"At least a half hour." Thomas added, sliding down next to her.

"Well, we better keep moving then." Nigel walked off, leaving his statement there. The other followed him silently. All they had on their minds was getting Sonya, Bruce, and Miguel back.

Finally, Virginia spoke up. "Why would Father take Sonya, Bruce, and Miguel? He's been in hiding for so long. Why show himself now?"

"I don't know, but we will find out." Lee spoke up. Everybody stared at him in surprise.

"Dude, that's the most words I've ever heard you say." Patton clapped him on the back. "And that's including while you were in training!"

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is getting Sonya, Bruce, and Miguel back. We have to keep him from finding out Sonya's from the past." Bethany cut in, shouldering a weapon nobody had seen earlier.

Kuki smiled and ran up to Nancy, who was walking ahead of her. "Why did Kory say the Moon Base was remodeled? It's fine the way it is!"

Nancy smiled, Kuki's friendliness catching. "After Father's final attack 12 years ago, the Moon base had to be rebuilt because he left it completely ravaged. It's a lot bigger now, and more operatives live there."

Numbah 4 visibly shuddered, remembering when he had to live on the "moon". Everything was explained to him later, but it was still one of the worst things that had happened to him. Other than crash-landing in the Rainbow Monkey theme park with Kuki.

They continued walking, Naomi and Thomas scaling trees every once and a while. It took a while, but they eventually made it to a huge mansion smack dab in the middle of the island.

"Whoa! It didn't look this big in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R." Zach's eyes widened. Nigel and Nichole slowly walked up to the mansion, keeping their eyes open for danger.

Surprisingly, there was none. Rosa picked the lock on the front door and they entered the home of their enemy.

The past K.N.D. operatives had to hold back gasps of surprise. It looked almost the same as his mansion in their time.

"I think I know where are friends are going to be." Numbah 1 took the lead and brought everybody to the basement.

The basement was essentially a dungeon, with cells lining the walls and a large empty space in the middle. Well, mostly empty.

In the middle of the room were Sonya, Miguel, and Bruce; all tied up with Father nowhere to be seen. They seemed to be conscious, but it was hard to tell from the distance they were at.

"We found them!" Patton jumped and started making his way forwards.

"No, don't go yet! The room might be-" Rosa was quickly cut off by the sound of heavy metal doors slamming down. "Booby trapped."

"Ya stoopid boy! Now Father's likely to come down here!" Numbah 86 walked towards him, pushing her finger into his chest.

"Well excuse me for trying to save our friends!" Patton yelled right back, getting in her face.

"Hey love birds, could you two finish your little spat after we get off this island?" Nichole separated the two and walked towards their comrades. "Are you guys okay?"

Bruce nodded his head. "We're fine. I little mad that Father was able to sneak up on us like that, but other than that we're good."

While Numbah 23 and 3 worked on untying them, the others took a look at the doors.

Well, escape looked like it was out of the question. 3-inch thick steel plates were covering the doorways, windows, and any possible escape route. Even Melody looked worried.

They tried blasting the doors with their weapons, but that got them nowhere.

"Guys! This isn't going to work. We need to find another way out." Rachel started pacing the floor.

Virginia and Kuki finally cut the last of the bindings off Bruce, Miguel, and Sonya. Bruce and Miguel jumped up, joining their teammates in attempting to open the doors. Lee came over and helped up Sonya, who was shaking.

The gentle sound of footsteps echoed through the room. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my arch nemesis's? And right on time, too." An eerily familiar voice wafted through the room.

One of the doors slammed open, and a black figure walked in. The door slammed back down immediately after he entered. Father looked around the room, seeming amused. "Welcome to my home, Sector V… and Sector V."

"Okay Father, I don't know what your game is or how you know what's going on, but I want some answers now." Nichole leveled a weapon to his chest, Nigel joining her.

"Well you know I'm not the type to rant, but since you're all trapped, I suppose there's no harm."

Father started pacing the floor. "12 years ago I attempted an attack on the Kids Next Door Moonbase. Unfortunately I was defeated and my wonderful Delightful Children were undelightfulized. Yet I was undiscouraged. I remembered a few years before the attack; I had gained access to KND files through one of my Teen Ninjas. Those files contained information on a machine called the Time Viewer, built by our very own Numbah 2. According to the files, the machine had some nasty side effects and was destroyed."

"Yet something about this machine intrigued me. Through some villains, I became in contact with a person that had access to a time machine. Using her time machine I witnessed the coming of the past KND to the Present!"

"I knew this would be the perfect time to exact my revenge on Nigel Uno, a thorn in my side since I don't know when! I retreated to my deserted island in the middle of the Indian Ocean, to plan and be ready for when you would show up."

Father held a remote in his hands, his thumb pressing a button. "And now that time has come."

A large piece of the ceiling slid away to reveal a giant machine, pointing straight at them.

"Using this device, I will be able to eliminate Sector V using radiation from the sun!"

Rachel couldn't believe it. He had gone completely and utterly mad! "Are you insane? Do you have any idea what a machine like that would do to the world?"

"And if you kill us, that means the time line will be rewritten! Then what has happened here will have never happened, and the time stream will correct itself, only for the same mistake to happen again! The world will be stuck in a continuous time loop because you tried to kill us!" Hoagie breathlessly added.

"Does it look like I care? I will finally be rid of you brats!" The loud sound of the metal doors opening rang through the room. "Goodbye Sector V of Kids Next Door. Forever!"

**Wow, how's that for a cliffhanger? I don't know why I wrote it like that, but I did.**

** Just so everybody knows, the theory of time travel Hoagie stated near the end is actually my own theory. Of course there's more to it, but that would be long and exhausting, and I didn't think you would want to read it.**

** I've been wondering, I've got a lot of characters in this story. Which ones do you people like more? Post a review telling me which of my OCs you like. In case some people lost track (Sometimes even I do!) Here's a little list.**

**Nichole Uno, Thomas Uno, Melody Gilligan, Bruce Gilligan, Nancy Beatles, Tony Beatles, Rosa Drivolsky, Zach Drivolsky, Bethany Rhodes, Kory Rhodes, Naomi Stork, Miguel Stork.**

**So, please tell me which characters you like! Whoever gets more votes will…. Do something I will come up with at a later date.**

**See Ya!**


	14. Ray guns and scraped wires

**Hey there! So, who's had a hectic year? I know for sure I have. That's part of the reason I haven't updated in a while.**

**Anyways, I got the chapter finished! Out of the people that reviewed and told their favorite character, one shown above the rest. And the winner is-**

**Melody! So, our favorite little spy will get her moment to shine!**

**So, without further ado, here's the story!**

Father left the room, the door slamming down with a resounding _Clang! _The slightest beeping sound emanated from the ray, like it was counting down or something.

Virginia turned her head to Rachel. "What do we do now?"

"We get out of here." Rachel pointed to Bruce and Miguel. "Bruce, Miguel, do you think you can dismantle the machine up there?"

Miguel looked to Bruce. "If we can get up there, then we should be able to."

"Okay. Naomi, Thomas? Do you think you can get them up there?"

"No need." Bethany interrupted Rachel, turning to Kory. "Do you think you can throw it that high?"

"As long as the string holds out." Kory pulled out his yo- yo, tossing it up. The yo- yo flew through the air, looping around the machine and coming back down. It landed in Kory's hand perfectly, lassoing the machine.

"I knew that string compartment in the middle of the yo- yo would come in handy." Bruce turned to Miguel. "You want to climb up, or should I?"

"Dude, you know both of us hate heights, yet you find the need to ask that question?" Miguel gave him a look.

"I know, but it seemed like the right thing to do." Bruce gripped the string, looking up it with a gulp. Hoagie saw the look on his face, and came forwards.

"Maybe I should do it." Bruce looked at his dad. He breathed a sigh of relief, letting go of the string.

"That works perfectly." Hoagie grabbed onto the string, pulling himself up slowly. Kory grunted, straining to hold the yoyo in place. Nancy and Lee came up next to him and pulled on the string as well.

It was a little slow going, but eventually Hoagie made it up to the machine. He climbed on top and straddled the neck of the machine, messing with the head a bit. He yelled down, "This one's gonna be hard. Looks like Father set the thing to go off the minute anyone pulls at the wiring. I touch something, we all go boom."

"Great, now what?" Virginia rested her forehead on her fist. "We either get blasted with the power of the sun, or get blown up because he messed with some wires! I cannot see any good outcome to all of this."

Bartie came up behind her. "Well be fine, I promise." He gave her one of his smiles, placing a hand on her shoulder. He looked up to Hoagie, who was looking around some more. "Can you see anything else? Like something that would help us?"

"Uh, let's see, I might be able to bypass his little security thing, but I'm going to need some tools." Hoagie grabbed onto the string again and made his way down, passing the string through his hands slowly. He stood in front of Bruce. "Do you have any wiring tools?"

"Miguel's got everything." Bruce turned to Miguel. "Got the pliers?"

"You even need to ask?" Miguel grabbed the pliers out of one of his many pockets, handing them to Bruce.

"What about wire cutters?"

"Yep."

"A knife?"

"Uh huh."

"The extra wire?"

"I thought we always left the extra wire back in the lab."

"I thought you always had some in your pocket, incase of emergencies!"

"Enough! Just give me the stuff!" Melody grabbed the things out of her brother's hands, placing them in her pockets. "You think since we were in mortal peril, they wouldn't argue like that." She mumbled to herself. She turned to Kory. "Please make sure you keep the string from moving."

He grimly nodded as she started to climb. She made her way up, not as fast as Thomas or Naomi would have, but faster than Hoagie. She loped her leg around the machine straddling it. She yelled down to Hoagie. "Kay, tell me what to do."

"Open up the back. You see a red wire?" Hoagie yelled up to her.

She opened up the back. "Yeah, Melody can see it."

"Take the knife and gently scrape off the plastic covering, but don't move the wire."

A few scrapes were heard from up there, and then Melody looked back down at them. "That's done! What's next?"

"Okay. You see a blue wire? Take the blue wire; scrape off the covering, and cross the unprotected wires. Just, don't pull them out."

A scraping sound and a sparking sound rang, along with a soft "uh oh" from Melody.

Abby yelled up. "What did you do?"

Melody swung herself down the string, landing next to Kory as he brought his yo-yo back to him. "We might want to get out of here. Like, now!"

"Again, what did you do?" Nigel ran up to her and gently but firmly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"The wire pulled from the breaker, but it wasn't my fault! It came out by itself!" Melody looked frantic. Nigel turned to Rachel.

"We need to get out of here." He let go of Melody's shoulders and ran towards the doors. "We've got to get these doors open!"

Everyone came around the doors and aimed their weapons at it. "Ready, Aim, Fire!" Rachel shouted, shooting her weapon herself.

Everyone fired their weapons, blasting the door with enough force to kill an elephant. Yet, when the smoke cleared, the door was only dented. "It's no use!" Bruce said, panting. "That door's too strong! It would take about 5 times more power than we have to break that door down."

The countdown on the ray gun got louder, to the point where words were heard. "Destroying the KND in 30, 29, 28, 27, 26"

Sonya quivered, latching onto Lee. "Lee, will we be okay?" Lee looked down at her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She buried her face into Lee's chest.

Nigel looked down at the ground. "I can't believe I failed."

Nichole looked up at him. "You failed? I'm the one who's responsible. I never should have brought you guys with us. Now, the future Sector V's not even going to exist."

Hoagie's head went up. "Wait a minute…"

"3, 2, 1, goodbye"

**I know, I'm evil, aren't I? But, the next chapter should be done soon.**

**The Codename: Kids Next Door archives are getting closer to 4,000 stories. Let's hope it happens soon!**

**So, who thinks they know what Hoagie figured out? The first person to review with the right answer gets their own little shout-out!**

**I found ado! (holds up a little black dog) Who wants him?**


	15. We're Alive? How?

**Yo, people of Earth! Tell me something, when you have a family reunion, aren't you supposed to meet a lot of family? Cause, that didn't seem to be the case.**

**So, I know you hate me for giving you another cliffhanger the last chapter. But, I told you I would update quickly! At least, kinda quickly. So, here's the new chapter!**

The following explosion was deafening. Pure noise ripped through the room effortlessly, blasting the doors off the walls. Yet, the actual explosion was not very large. KND members present and future were forced through the doors by the noise and down the long hallway.

Nigel lifted himself off the ground, groaning a bit. "How did we survive?"

"The blast should have killed us." Wally stated, releasing Kuki from the protective hug he had her in.

"It's science!" Hoagie exclaimed, jumping from the pile of people happily. "Because the Future Sector V was still here, then the past had to as well! As long as the two are together then the past can't be killed!"

"Uh, in English please?" Abby popped up from underneath the pile, shaking ash off of her hat.

"It means, we know that we'll live as long as the future Sector V is still around. Because, as long as they are still here, then we have to be as well."

Bruce and Miguel popped up. "I see. If you guys were killed, then we wouldn't be here cause you're our parents. So, as long as we're still here, then you guys will be alive."

"But why didn't the blast kill us?" Bethany crawled her way out of the pile, shaking herself like a dog. "And no scientific theories, just plain fact."

Bruce, Hoagie, and Miguel thought for a minute, then Miguel came up with something. "Melody! How long were the wires crossed before one came unplugged?"

Melody untangled herself. "A minute or two. Why do you ask?"

"The whole point of crossing the wires was to drain the power of the blast. You must have had the wires crossed long enough that it wasn't powerful enough to kill us!"

"So, since we're still alive, why don't we go kick some Father butt?" Tony smirked, punching a fist into his hand.

"Normally I would say yes, but we can't." Nichole tried to explain. Rachel quickly jumped in.

"I agree. All our weapons were destroyed in the blast, and not all of us are experts at hand to hand combat like you, Wally, and Bethany." She pointed towards the wall. "For now, we'd probably be best in getting out of here."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Nigel smiled at Rachel, who blushed in response. "Let's leave guys."

"No!" A loud scream echoed along the hallway. "The radiation was supposed to kill you. I will have my revenge!" Fire erupted right next to the sector Vs, setting Naomi's hair on fire. Bruce grabbed the fire and muffled it in between his big engineer hands, setting it out quickly.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here!" Rosa pulled on Miguel's hand, running down the hall. Zach stopped them in their tracks.

"Yeah, we'll go that way. If we wanna get fried by Father's fire!" For a minute, his voice rose to earsplitting heights, showing his mother's DNA. But quickly, his voice went back down. "We need to find another way out."

"Another way out at 3 o' clock." Nancy pointed up at a large window in the wall. "Tony, I think you know what to do."

Tony smirked, removing his jacket and wrapping around his fist. "Yes, I think I do." Jumping off of the ground, he clutched with one hand to the edge of the windowsill. His wrapped hand swung forward, breaking the window with no problem. Jumping back down from his spot, he cupped a hand for others to step in. "Who's first?"

Bethany stepped next to him, cupping her hands too. "We can do two at a time."

"Come on, guys. We've gotta get out of here." Nichole pushed Melody and Kuki forwards. The two stumbled, almost stepping on top of Bethany and Tony. Catching themselves however, they stepped forwards and placed their feet in Tony's and Bethany's hands. The two vaulted Melody and Kuki up to the windowsill. As they climbed through the window, Wally and Miguel went up, with the others following not long after.

"Agh! I will have my revenge, no matter what!" Father appeared at the end of the hall, fuming. Tony looked over at Bethany

"You're next." Tony held his hands out, having Bethany step in it. He hoisted her through the window, and she reached down to him.

"Come on, grab my hand!" Tony made no hesitations and grabbed her wrist as Bethany hauled him up and through the window. Tony barely escaped through the window before Father reached his hand up, grabbing onto his ankle. Tony cried out as the hand destroyed through his jeans leg, burning his leg.

"Let go of my best friend!" Bethany yelled, kicking Father in the face. Father in turn yelped, letting go of Tony's leg. Bethany and Tony ran as fast as they could, joining their friends in the mad dash through the jungle. Father screamed again, the noise echoing through the jungle.

The Sector Vs ran through the jungle, dashing into their S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s. Zach and Hoagie fell into the pilot seats, starting up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s. "Hang onto your underwear!" Hoagie's voice sounded over the radio in the other vehicle. With a flash, they took off and flew their way back to the tree house, leaving that awful island behind.

Finally out of the danger zone, everybody visibly relaxed. Sonya leaned against Lee with a sigh, placing her forehead on Lee's shoulder. "I'm so glad we're out of there."

"I completely agree." Miguel's voice was heard over. "Once we get back, we need to finish the Time Viewer as fast as we can. If Father was able to track us down after being gone for years, then who knows what today's villains could do."

The rest of the trip home was silent. Everyone was lost in his or her thoughts. By the time they got back to the tree house, it was high noon. They all exited their S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s, feeling extremely tired.

"Come on guys, we should probably get back to bed. Our parents are going to be so mad if we go home exhausted." Nichole sighed, falling down on one of the couches in the living room. The others followed her, plopping down.

"I could fall asleep right here. It would be easy enough." Melody leaned against the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

Bruce stood up, shaking his head. "Well, I can't go to sleep. We've got to get the Time Viewer done as fast as we can. I'm going to go work on it." He walked over to the hallway, looking over his shoulder. "You coming with Miguel?

"Eh…" Miguel responded, getting up from his spot on the couch. Hoagie got up and followed the two, leaving to hopefully finish the Time Viewer. Everyone else relaxed on the couches, falling asleep quickly.

Everything was quiet for a few hours. Bruce, Miguel, and Hoagie worked on the Time Viewer, attempting to finish it before the week was up. Suddenly, the proximity alarms went off. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Adults near Section L! Intruder Alert!"

The Sector Vs jolted out of their sleep, surprised by the alarm. "Section L? That's this room! We've got to stop them!" Nichole yelled.

"I don't understand. Why didn't the security traps deploy?" Nigel asked.

"Whenever we're in the tree house for a few hours, the traps turn themselves off. A new energy saver thing that the eggheads in Moonbase came up with. Unfortunately, looks like it's at our disadvantage." Bethany reached to open the door, keeping a fist ready.

The door slowly swung open. Everyone stood ready, holding weapons that were stored in a closet. Bruce, Hoagie, and Miguel ran in, brandishing weapons. "Guys, wait! It's not an enemy, it's-"

"Mom? Dad?" Nichole cried out, stepping back from the door.

"Nichole and Thomas Uno! Wait in the world is going on here!"

**Yes, I know, another cliffhanger. I've got to get out of that habit! But, hopefully I'll update again soon. If my life permit…**

** Anyways, I saw that Codename: Kids Next Door got over 4,000 stories! How awesome is that! Especially since C: KND got canceled, much to many fan's disapproval. But, we have no control over that.**

** On that happy note, I'll bid you adu. Good Night, Everybody!**


End file.
